


Darling, I’m Glad It was You

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, I got cavities writing this, Inspired by copious amounts of Frank Sinatra, M/M, This needed to be written because I needed the sickeningly sweetness, Tony Stark is a walking cliche yet Steve loves him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolute tooth-rotting fluff courtesy of the author listening to too much Frank Sinatra.  </p>
<p>Tony Stark is into cliches no matter how much he said he wasn't, but Steve Rogers loves him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I’m Glad It was You

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I got cavities writing this. Seriously these two dorks have ruined my life, again. 
> 
> I got into listening to Frank Sinatra and I started listening to "It Had to be You" and the moment I did, I'm seriously glad because that song is so Stony I can't believe it. 
> 
> Well enjoy the little ficlet!

He was exhausted. Steve could not ever remember the last time he felt this tired. His muscles ached and he was barely able to keep his eyes open as he walked through the doors of Avengers tower and headed straight for the elevator that went straight to the communal floors of the Avengers at the top. “Penthouse, please, Jarvis.” He muttered tiredly and without a sound, the elevator began its speedy ascent.

Steve wasn’t sure what he expected to find once the elevator deposited him into the correct floor but the dimmed lighting and the rose petals scattered about were not it.

“Tony?” He called out, all semblance of exhaustion seeming to leave him. This had his husband’s signature written all over it. It was cheesy, it was tacky, and it was so definitely Tony Stark’s style no matter how much the latter protested and insisted it wasn’t.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and while before it would’ve sent him into attack mode, but now it simply made him relax. He chuckled as Tony started kissing his neck, his goatee tickling his skin. “Hello to you too.” Steve murmured, turning around in his embrace and facing Tony. “What’s the occasion?”

“What, I can’t romance my husband on an ordinary day?” Tony asked. “No occasion, sweetheart, just wanted to show off my romantic side.”

“I wasn’t aware you had a romantic side.” Steve retorted and Tony pouted. 

“Ouch, darling. I’m hurt.” 

“You’ll live.” Steve replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips to which the latter responded eagerly. “I wasn’t expecting any of this, to be perfectly honest. You want something, don’t you?”

“No ulterior motive, I promise on my life.” Tony replied sincerely. “I simply want to romance my gorgeous husband, and tell him how much I am very grateful that he’s mine.” 

“You utter sap.”

“ _Your_ utter sap.” Tony murmured in return. “Shall we dance, Mr. Rogers-Stark?”

“I’d be honored to accept your invitation to dance, Mr. Stark-Rogers.” Came the reply. Tony grinned and snapped his fingers. Soon, the smooth, sultry tone of Frank Sinatra came flowing through the speakers. 

Steve allowed Tony to lead him to the center of the room. “I must admit, I quite like this side of you.” He said as Tony put his hand on Steve’s hip and they slowly danced. 

“Well get used to it, darling cause you’ll be seeing a lot more of this side of me.” Tony murmured in response. 

“You won’t see me complaining, sweetheart.” Came the cheeky reply as the music played.

_Why do I do, just as you say, why must I just, give you your way?  
Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget…_

Tony twirled them around and Steve was content to let him lead the dance. The other man’s eyes burned with unbridled happiness, the usually sharp brown softening into something that made Steve’s heart swell with love and affection. 

_It must have been, that something lovers call fate_  
_Kept me saying: "I have to wait"_  
_I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met_

“You know, I’ve fallen in love a total of two times.” Tony began, and Steve raised his eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm.” Tony replied, shrugging. “Once with Pepper, but we all know how well that went.”

Steve paused in their steps, this time making the effortless switch to lead. “And who was the second one?”

“You.” Came the soft reply, and Tony shook his head with a grin. “It just _had_ to be you.”

_It had to be you, it had to be you_  
_I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who_  
_Could make me be true, and could make me be blue_  
_And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you_

Steve spun Tony around and caught him in a dip. “You’re not the only one who feels the same way. Of all the people I met in this new world, I had to fall in love with the most arrogant, most self-obsessed, yet most incredible and most generous man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

He pulled Tony close to him, a smile dancing on his lips. “You are a marvel in motion, Tony Stark, and I’m glad I found you.” 

“It’s Tony Stark-Rogers to you, old man.” Tony responded cheekily, letting Steve spin him around the floor. 

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean_  
_Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do_  
_For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still_

“My mistake, Mr. Stark-Rogers. Forgive an old man for his errors?” Steve asked, a pout on his lips but his eyes lit up with happiness.

Tony shrugged before responding with a fervent kiss that Steve eagerly responded to. 

“I love you.” Tony murmured against his lips. “Just had to tell you.”

“I love you, too. And I’m glad you know that.” Steve replied before taking the genius on another round on the dance floor.

No matter what stood their way, no matter how many challenges they may face, Steve knew one thing: The man in his arms was the person he waited to be with for his entire life, and he was not going to give up without a fight, and he knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Tony would do the same, judging by the look of total love on the brunet’s face. 

 

_“It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you…”_


End file.
